


37

by hamsta97



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsta97/pseuds/hamsta97
Summary: 37 is Clint's lucky number. Bruce has to ask why.





	37

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my FFNet account. Finally catching up on all the old fics I wanted to upload on here. Enjoy!

Bruce notices things. He notices that when Tony made Clint a quiver that could hold 200 arrows, Clint carries on using 127. Always that number. One day, Bruce's curiosity gets the better of him and he has to ask why. He tracks Clint to the rooftop. It's decorated with graffiti because Clint likes spray cans. 

"Hey Clint." he starts.

Always a bad idea to startle any of the Avengers. Especially the ones that always have a weapon. The archer cuts him off before he can carry on though.

"Do you have a lucky number?"

"No. Do you?"

"Thirty-seven."

Bruce frowns. It's an odd number. He sits down, sensing a story.

"Why thirty-seven? It's not exactly a common number."

Clint shrugs. "Everything good in my life happens with the number thirty-seven."

"I'm gonna need some elaboration there buddy."

He can see the internal struggle taking place. Clint is almost as taciturn as Natasha about his past pre-SHIELD, for all he doesn't shut up when watching a movie. He picks up a green spray can. Hulk green.

"OK. But only if you add a doodle. On that wall there."

Bruce looks at the wall. Clint begins to talk, slowly and hesitatingly.

"Phil recruited me when he was thirty-seven. My dad was thirty-seven when he died. He was going thirty-seven miles over the speed limit. Me and Nat met on July 3rd. That's the third of the seventh. We got together a year later. I proposed on March 7th, that's 3/7, at 7 minutes past 3."

Bruce nods. "Where does 127 come in though?"

Clint's reply is instant. "One add two makes three. Then seven. Thirty-seven. And there's five walls here. Two walls per Avenger and three plus seven makes ten."

"There's six Avengers."

"I don't count." says Clint. He preempts Bruce's protest by continuing, "This is my dedication. You don't dedicate something to yourself. Unless you're Tony I guess. Everybody has a wall dedicated to them. I do thirty-six doodles on their wall and they add the last. You're the second to do it, after Nat."

He gets up and after showing Bruce how to use the spray can, wanders over to plan more artwork. Or doodles, as he calls them. Bruce turns to the wall. He smiles and, in a shaky inexpert hand sprays "1+2+7= 37"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know 200 arrows in a quiver is an insane amount but 16yo me didn't care.


End file.
